Zelda's Awakening
by xzelda1478
Summary: Zelda POV. Takes place when Link returns from Termina. Emma was a typical Zelda fanatic with crazy theories. One day when Emma is arguing with a friend about a theory she gets in a terrible car accident, which results in a coma for Emma. She dreams of post MM events. Thrilling story with unexpected plot twists and romances. ZeldaxLink
1. Chapter 1: The Theory

Zelda's Awakening

****** I do not own anything, insert other legal nonsense here

Chapter 1: The Theory

"Do you guys ever wonder what happened after Link returned from Termina?" I said, looking at my three friends across the table.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Here we go…". I could tell that he was getting tired of hearing all my theories, but I just couldn't help myself, it was just too good of a topic to pass up.

"I know you're tired of hearing my theories, but I swear this one is good! If you would just listen, I promise never to bother you with another one again. Pleeease?"

"That's the thing Emma, you _always _say that. Why can't you just be satisfied with the games and with what Nintendo claims is true?" Mark replied, sounding annoyed.

"Well I'm not satisfied, and I want more! So will you please just listen? Angela and Victoria are going to listen, right guys?" I asked, looking desperately at my two other friends.

"I'll listen, but don't expect me to understand anything you say. I don't play all the games religiously like you." Angela said. She was the type of girl who would call Link, Zelda because she has only played one game as a kid.

Victoria was staring down at her paper zoning out, with a worried expression on her face. "What about you, Victoria?" I asked. She didn't respond so I said her name one more time, hoping to actually get her attention.

Victoria looked up, seeming confused about what we were talking about. "Huh? Oh, yeah sure."

"Are you okay; it looks like something is bothering you?" I asked, wondering if she was mad about what I discussed with her earlier.

"Yeah I'm fine; just continue with what you were going to say."

"So you're going to listen, right Mark?"

He sighed, crossing his arms, "Fine, I'll listen."

"Okay, I think that after Link returns from Termina there was an attendant from the castle who remembered what happened when Ganondorf took control of Hyrule. And I think that she was angered by the way the royal family dealt with the situation. She remembered all the pain she suffered and wanted revenge on the royal family."

Mark tilted his head squinting his eyes at me like I had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Really?..._ That's _your theory? Where did you even come up with that. Did you read Hyrule Historia again? I knew I shouldn't have gotten you that for your birthday."

I felt a little offended, "It's not that strange, I mean come on, there was bound to be someone with the power to remember what happened during those seven years. What do you guys think?" I asked, facing Angela and Victoria.

" I think it's a pretty good theory, I totally think there could have been some sort of rebellion going on in Hyrule after OOT." Angela said.

"Thank you," I said turning to Mark, " See? I'm not crazy. You non-believer." Just as I said that, the last bell of the year chimed throughout the classroom, signifying that we could leave this hellhole and we finally leave for three months of glorious summer before senior year. The last bell of the day has been my favorite sound lately, it meant that it was time to take Adam and Lauren home. Adam and Lauren are the twins that live next door to me. They both have tan skin, dirty blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. We have all been best friends for as long as I can remember, but there's a catch. I've had the biggest crush on Adam since seventh grade. I know what you're thinking, why haven't you told him yet?! It's been six years, tell him already! Trust me, it's not that simple. Adam was dating my other best friend, Victoria, for almost 3 years, but they broke up right before winter break .

Since they have been broken up for six months now, I thought it might be a good time for me to talk to Victoria about the feelings I've been hiding from Adam. She told me that's why she really dumped him, she said she always had a feeling that he had developed feelings for me, she claimed that he never looked at her the way he looked at me. Victoria told me that she is okay with me telling Adam how I feel.

With her blessing on my side, I've decided that it's time for me to finally tell him how I feel about him. I have the come up with a plan to tell him how I feel. I told Lauren about my plans to tell him so she doesn't get all fussy when I try to get Adam alone with me. Then I will confess my likeness for him, and if all goes accordingly to plans, maybe I will have my first real boyfriend.

My thought process was interrupted when I heard his angelic voice. "Finally! What took you so long?"

"Sorry, just had to get a few last goodbyes in before summer starts. Ready to go?"

"Hell yeah! Let's get out of here!"

During the car ride I was a nervous wreck. Adam and Lauren were starting to catch on, so Adam asked, "What's wrong, Emma?"

"Huh?...Oh…Uh, nothing," My mind was searching for something to say when I started thinking about my game theory from earlier, "Today during free period I was telling Mark, Angela, and Victoria about a new Zelda theory I conjured up."

"What is it this time?" Lauren and Adam asked simultaneously. I explained it to them and of course Lauren thought I was crazy and starting arguing her opinions to me. Right when I was about to rebuttal Adam screams, "Emma look out!" I see turn to see a truck coming at my little Honda Accord. In that instant tires were screeching, the trucks horn blaring signaling me to swerve in a different direction, but there was not enough time to react. My body jolted forward at the impact of the truck, my window shattered, leaving me with cuts all over. The last thing I hear is Lauren's screams of terror, and suddenly, everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2: Link's Return

Zelda's Awakening

********* I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any other brand I mention, insert other legal nonsense here.

**Here's Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it. I don't know how often I will come out with new chapters. I'm aiming for **_**at least**_** one chapter a week, but I can't focus all my time into this because of school. **

**Please follow my story so you can keep up with the upcoming chapters! I'll try not to disappoint you guys. Please leave reviews on what you think about my story and things I should improve on! :)**

**Chapter 2: Link's Return**

After Link delivered the final bow to Gannon I ran over to him to and gave him my deepest thanks. I wanted to return him to his childhood so he could relive it without worrying about saving Hyrule from destruction. I asked him to return the Ocarina of Time to me so I could play the tune to restore his childhood. I was about to play the Song of Time, when it happened. There was an almost deafening explosion that caught me of guard and catapulted me away from the Link.

I awoke sometime later by the side of a strange young woman; I could not make out what she looked like. All I could make out was a black shadow that was frantically calling my name, and crying over my body like I was dying. All I could murmur back to her was, "Where's Link? Is…Is he okay?"

The mysterious girl was responding to me, but this time in a different voice, a voice very familiar to me. "Zelda…Zelda, come on! Wake up already!" All I could think is that I am awake; I wanted to tell her that I was, but my mouth wouldn't move, it was like I was paralyzed.

"Zelda, wake up!" Just like that, I woke up from my strange dream to see Impa standing over me, with a frightened expression on her face.

"My Goddess woman! What is it?" I looked out my window to see that it was still pitch black outside and buried my head back in my soft pillow, angry that I didn't get to finish my dream, "It's not even dawn yet!"

"I'm sorry, but I was walking by your room, and you kept mumbling 'Where's link?' while you tossing around in your sleep. I figured you were having a bad dream, so I thought I should wake you… Is there anything troubling you miss?" Impa has always been one to worry about me; I have always appreciated that about her. She is like a mother to me now because my real mother died shortly after giving birth to me.

"In my dream, Link had defeated Gannon then there was a huge explosion, and there was a mysterious girl who was crying over me. I have no idea who she was or how she knew my name, but I remember asking where Link was, and then you woke me up. I think my dream was trying to tell me something Impa."

"What do you think it was trying to tell you?"

"I think Link may have gotten hurt on his travels to find Navi. I need to go look for him!"

"Now Zelda, you know the guards have been looking for Link, it's not safe for a princess of your age to be out looking in a forest filled with monsters and other creatures. You're the last heir to the throne, we can't have you getting killed looking for Link."

"But Impa, you know how well my Sheikah training has been coming along; I can defend myself if necessary. Link should have returned from his quest by now. He said he would be back with in a couple of weeks, even if he hasn't found her. He could be in danger Impa, sometimes even heroes need saving."

"If that is true then guards will find him, it is there duty to return him safely. For now you have your own duties to worry about. Now get up and get dressed. If you finish up early today, then maybe we can get some more extra training in." Impa said as she winked at me and left the room for me to get dressed.

When I was sure she was gone, I jumped out of bed and prepared myself for my search for Link. I pulled on my white training shirt, blue capris, slipped into my black boots, and grabbed my utility belt that held my dagger and deku nuts. As I finish getting dress, I walk to my balcony and peer over the edge. To my surprise I find that there are no guards patrolling the garden like the usually are, I guess it's just my lucky day. I jump down, barely missing the rose bush. Now that I escaped my room it was time for my favorite part of sneaking out of the castle. Maneuvering my way around the guards. I don't know why my father insisted on hiring the deafest and blindest guards known to Hyrule, but I definitely appreciate it right now. Sneaking out has almost become a game to me. I get this weird thrill from escaping the castle, maybe because it feels exhilarating to not be locked up all day, away from civilization. The only times I get out of the castle is if Impa takes me out for horse rides around Hyrule field, or if I go on a rare business trip with my dad to another kingdom; but whenever I'm with them, I'm always on a short leash. When I sneak out I get to see what the real world is like, not just the empty field or the few castles I've been to.

Just as I am about to turn the final corner to crawl into the secret tunnel that leads into the moat, I see a guard standing in front of the entrance to the tunnel. Great, now what am I supposed to do? It's almost like Impa knew I was going to sneak out and told a guard to keep a look out for me; that woman is always foiling my plans. I need to find a way to distract him. As I am searching for something that can distract him, I immediately remembered that I have some deku nuts in one of my belt pouches. Perfect, all I need to do is throw the deku nuts around the corner. I threw the nuts and he immediately went to investigate what the cracking sound was. When he went around the corner to see what happened I sprinted to the tunnel and made my way out of the courtyard. Now it was time to head for the Lost woods.

As I approach the woods I start to get nervous, I've heard stories of people going into the lost woods, and never returning, what if I become one of those stories. Despite my fear, I enter the dreaded woods and start making random turns, hoping I was going in the right direction. I started to panic when I realized I've passed the same tree stump about three times now. I'm running every which way trying to figure out how I am going to escape when I collide with someone head on, and tumble onto the ground. I shout, "Watch where you're going!" while rubbing my head in attempt to ease the pain, I look up to see a familiar pair of breathtaking blue eyes, it's Link!

"Zelda! What are you doing here! You know it's dangerous to wonder in these woods!"

"I was looking for you! You've been missing for a good week now, and I had a dream that you were hurt so I had to co-" Link cut me off.

"That I was hurt? Zelda, I'm fine."

"Well I can see that now. We were all worried about you back in the kingdom. Please tell me you're ready to come back home now."

"Of course I am, you can lead us out of here right?"

My heart dropped when Link said this, "You mean you don't know how to get out of here…?"

"No. I was hoping you would."

"Noo... How does the Hero of Time not know how to get out of the Lost Woods?"

"I'm the Hero of _Time,_ not the hero of travel."

"Please tell me you're joking."

Link just stared at me for a second trying look serious, and then started laughing, "You're too easy, Zelda." He starting walking toward a tunnel to the left and said, "Right this way princess."

"You're the worst," I said, not able to hold in my giggle, "Hey, what do you say about going on a picnic when we return? We have a lot of catching up to do. Oh, and when we get back to the castle don't mention the fact that I came out looking for you this morning;Impa would have my head if she found out."

"Sounds great! And that's gonna cost ya."

"Cost me what?!"

Link smiled mischievously and said, "Not sure yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something eventually."


End file.
